Adam Wade
| birtn_place = Pittsburgh, Penssylvania, U.S. | spouse = Jeree P. Wade (1989 - present) Kay A. Wade (1956 - 1973) (divorced) 3 children | occupation = Actor, Singer, TV personality | yearsactive = 1959-present | series = Sanford and Son | character = Mr. Creely | episodes - "The Director" in Season 5 }} Adam Wade (born Patrick Henry Wade, on http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0905373/bio IMDb.com] March 17, 1935) appeared in the fifth season Sanford and Son episode The Director (Episode #21) as Mr. Creely, the frustrated acting workshop director who quits amid Fred's constant interruptions and ogling of former Heavyweight Boxing Champion and vistor to the workshop George Foreman, who also makes a guest appearance as himself in the episode. Adam wears several hats in the entertainment industry as a singer, actor, drummer and television personality. He is noted for his stint as the host of the 1975 CBS game show Musical Chairs, which made him the first African-American game show host in TV history. Early career Wade, a native of Pittsburgh, PA, worked for a time as a lab assistant with Dr. Jonas Salk on the polio research team. He wanted to pursue a recording career and signed with Coed Records in 1959. He had his first major hit record with a song called "Ruby" in early 1960, a cover version of the hit film song of 1953. Wade was popular in the early 1960s with vocal styling similar to that of Johnny Mathis.Oldies.com In 1961 three of Wade's songs ("Take Good Care of Her" (#7), "As If I Didn't Know" (#10) and "The Writing on the Wall" (#5) made the Top Ten in the Billboard Hot 100 chart. These songs also made the Top Five of Billboard's Easy Listening (later Adult Contemporary) survey. He released the following albums in the UK; 1961 Adam and Evening HMV CLP 1451, Adam Wade One Is A Lonely Number (Mono) Columbia 33SX1501 & Adam Wade One Is A Lonely Number (Stereo) Columbia SCX3474/both 1962. He also released an EP IN 1960, And then came Adam, HMV 7EG 8620. In addition, "Take Good Care of Her" reached #38 in the UK Singles Chart in June 1961.British Hit Singles & Albums, by David Roberts, Guinness World Records Limited (page 589), 2006, London, Englan, UK, ISBN 1-904994-10-5. In 1975, Wade become the first African-American to host a television game show, with the premiere of Musical Chairs. He starred in the production Guys and Dolls in 1978, and hosted the talk show Mid-Morning LA. 1970 to the present In the late 1970s and early 1980s Wade began to concentrate on acting, and appeared in several of the so-called blaxploitation movies, including Gordon's War. He briefly returned to recording, producing a self-titled album on the Kirschner record label. This was a venture into a more soulful singing genre. It met with moderate success and is still a favorite with his loyal fans. His latest theatrical appearance was with the 2008 touring company of the play The Color Purple. Wade and his wife have a music production firm, 'Songbird' whose headquarters are in New Jersey. He can also be seen quite frequently on national television as a co-pitchman in a television commercial for the Colonial Penn Life Insurance Company. Personal Wade was married 1956-1973 to Kay Wade, with whom he had 3 children: *Sheldon (1956) - now known as Ramel Wade *Patrice (1957) - now known as Patrice Wade Johnson *Michael (1960) - now known as Jamel Wade Wade has been married since 1989 to Jeree Wade, an entertainer. They often perform together. Wade revealed in an interview that he actually met her on Musical Chairs. References External links *Adam Wade at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *Adam Wade bio and discography at Artist Direct *Adam Wade bio and discography at Oldies.com *Adam Wade biography at Answers.com Category:Guest stars